Peripeteia
by Yuri Warren
Summary: Tsuna was a well-known thief. And after another work-filled day, the most influential mafia Famiglia requested his assistance. Story adopted from The Cloud's Essence.
1. A Request

**Peripeteia**

A fanfiction by Yuri Warren

**Disclaimer:**

1) Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime.

2) Peripeteia belongs to The Cloud's Essence with her permission for adoption.

**Summary:** Tsuna was a well-known thief. And after another work-filled day, the most influential mafia Famiglia requested his assistance. Story adopted from The Cloud's Essence.

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to The Cloud's Essence for giving me permission to adopt her story. The story will be the same as the original one until the latest update of her story. This story will be done with collaborate of my friend AK (just her first letters of her name) for the future chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 01:** A Request

* * *

Tsuna blinked blearily. The sun shone through slits in the blinds into his eyes, and marked the congested room with lines of light and shadow.

His clothes and other necessities were messily crammed into an overflowing duffel bag, and paper lay scattered on the ground illegible; shredded, burned, and soaked.

He yawned and began wiping the sleep from his doe-like eyes. An extraneous briefcase was discarded next to him, holding his job.

A lazy gaze was directed towards the case. The information was so heavily protected that it a challenge to find. He does specialize in stealing, but stealing information wasn't the same as actual items.

In short, Tsuna was a thief. But in his defense, living on the street does cause one to have tendencies leaning towards the kleptomania.

Considering he can be clumsy... and extremely unlucky... and is definitely not the brightest, it's pretty amazing that he can even manage being a thief.

Tsuna was proud to say that he had become a bit famous in the underground world for his skills. Although, the fact that people were able to link some of his crimes together still got him rather annoyed. He would often be asked to steal precious items from rivals or museums to technology from governments.

It was pretty good money. The entertaining challenges were added bonuses. He could do without all the paranoia though.

This time he was different. He was not only asked to steal information, but he was asked by the mafia.

Not just any mafia family, but one that was actually influential in the world: the Cavallone Famiglia.

Tsuna didn't know much about the mafia inside, but he knew enough to know who was noteworthy and who wasn't. The Cavallone wanted the information to bring down another famiglia. The Tormentare Famiglia, along with having no taste they were barbarous. But they hid it well under a false front.

The information Tsuna had dug up was actually evidence to be used against them.

Essentially, blackmail.

Throughout the process of gathering the information, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what the Tormentare had done to get on the wrong side of the Cavallone, who were known for there diplomatic ways (and a boss who would make a great financial adviser, but that's besides the point).

The small teen dragged himself out of his temporary bed, and got ready for the day. A quick shower and breakfast later, Tsuna then started his task of cleaning the compact apartment. Each window, chair, floor, counter, and even the walls were swept and scrubbed clean of all residue.

The intangible papers were further destroyed to make sure that not a letter was left legible when tossed. And Tsuna went over his apartment once more to ensure every inch was clean of as much evidence of life as possible.

When he was finished, the apartment looked immaculate... but empty.

Tsuna had wiped the place down to the best of his ability, making sure not to leave a corner uncleaned. His suitcase was now neatly settled by the closed door.

With a bag strewn across his shoulder and brief case in hand, honey eyes scanned the simple apartment one last time before stepping out into the sun.

Only a check for rent was left as evidence of a previous tenant.

* * *

Tsuna stopped in front of a locker: D27. He twisted the dial on a lock (he couldn't help but note how a child with a stethoscope would be able to crack it) to the combination 29-10-26.

The medium-sized compartment opened. A sly grin appeared on a brunet's face as he saw the item he had requested in exchange, an orange cube.

Pocketing the small cube, Tsuna placed the case in the locker. He shut the door and reset the dial to zero.

Outside the building, Tsuna walked down the semi-crowded street.

He watched as a limousine pulled in front of the building he just left. He leaned against brick wall, and waited with his eyes shadowed over.

_They're attracting a lot of attention..._

A blonde male stepped out with several others, smiling and laughing. Tsuna shook his head, Dino Cavallone really defied the public image for a mafia boss.

"Boss," started a black-haired man, "you shouldn't be so care free. Trusting a man we've never met. This could easily be a trap."

Dino grinned wider and threw an arm around the other male. "You worry too much Romario. I can tell he's a trustworthy guy!" The men surrounding their boss sighed in defeat.

Tsuna used his hair to hide a sweat drop._ He hasn't even meet me, let alone know what kind of person I am!_

The group disappeared inside. Tsuna stood up straight and walked away making his way into the crowd that gathered around the scene. At least he made sure this time that the intended had actually arrived. There was one time when he had worked for an idiot who couldn't read a map for his life; it caused a riot, but everything turned out okay... for the most part.

On the next street, Tsuna slid into the drivers' seat of a black sedan. Tsuna pulled out the box as well as sliding on a ring.

_A box weapon, huh? Might as well give it a go._

A flame manifested itself on the ring and he pressed it against the small cube. He watched as his sky flames were absorbed and the box opened.

In a mass of orange flames, a lion cub appeared and circled affectionately around his neck. A soft "Gao~!" left the cub's mouth. Tsuna understood the meaning of the growl as a greeting.

He lifted his right hand, Tsuna scratched behind the cub's ear.

"Nice to meet you too...," Tsuna felt a small smile form on his lips, "Natsu."

Natsu rubbed himself against Tsuna's cheek, showing that he liked his new name.

"I'm glad I was able to get the information for the Cavallone Don, and get you."

An agreeing "Gao...," rang out.

* * *

That same night, when Tsuna was playing with his new sky cub in a hotel he received a call that would lead to events that would irreversibly change his life.

Of course, he chooses to ignore the forewarning feeling in his stomach and answered the hotel phone. It almost sent him to have a heart attack, because the caller greets him with greetings, unlike his previous clients who usually asked for him grumpily and get straight to the business.

"How would you like to do a job for us?"

"... ." Tsuna opened his mouth to talk, but decided against it. Us? Who was this? The fact that he was found was bad enough, but letting them be able to get a hold of a recording of his voice? This is one reason paranoia was in his job description.

"I'm assuming you're still there."

If he knows where I'm staying, it's only logical he'd know what I'd look like, Tsuna reasoned. Might as well get this over with.

Tsuna's voice was calm, "It depends on the job... and who you are."

The man over the phone chuckled softly.

"The Vongola."

…

..

.

"WHA-WHAT!?"

_Oh dear…_

* * *

**To be honest, this is my first time ever to adopt someone else story and try to make it as interest and good as the original one who make it. Well, of course I'm not making a claim that this story is mine since the real writer is still there. I usually a person who involve in plot-making with my friend AK, since she's among the writers who wrote down more than 20 stories. It's a bit challenge for me to continue other's story while mine is just one (you can check it in my profile, if you dare…).**

**I'll try my best to continue this story, however most of the chapters will be like the original one with few addition or correction (if there was). I can't help but feel like it almost like the story of 'Phantom Thief Decimo', it's already makes me a bit confuse, hahaha.**

**Until next chapter, thank you for willingly reading this story –Yuri Warren.**


	2. Bambi

**Peripeteia**

A fanfiction by Yuri Warren

**Disclaimer:**

1) Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime.

2) Peripeteia belongs to The Cloud's Essence with permission for adoption.

**Summary:** Tsuna was a well-known thief. And after another work-filled day, the most influential mafia Famiglia requested his assistance. Story adopted from The Cloud's Essence.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for everyone who alerting, adding and giving this story lots of support! I was shock to see my email suddenly got many emails from FFN. It makes me happy too!

* * *

**Chapter 02:** Bambi

* * *

_Alberto Albani was a rich man. He ran a successful underground market. That is to say, he worked in the Black Market._

_He distributed entire weapon arsenals to the mob, weapon enthusiasts, assassins, and other dealers. His work ran throughout North Italy, Switzerland, and even parts of France._

_And during an exchange with a business associate, he managed to get a expensive piece of technology. He had gotten his hands on a hand gun that the Bovino Famiglia had developed. His associate wasn't a Bovino, but such observations were best left unsaid in his business._

_The gun in question was a regular-looking g-lock. But this handgun didn't use bullets as ammo, but the rare flame that few – even in the underground knew – of._

_What he didn't expect though, was to see a silent silhouetted figure holding his new addition that night when getting a midnight snack. It should've been impossible for someone to break into his mansion without at least him and his guards being alerted to their presence. His security system was top-notch to avoid this very action. _

_Alberto didn't know what to do, it was the first time someone had made it past his security. So he panicked and charged at the shadow with a loud cry. _

_But the figure had appeared next to him in flash and kicked his legs out from behind him. The butt of the gun was rammed into his head as Alberto fell. But before unconsciousness overcame him, he saw a pair of brown eyes staring down at him._

_Wide, innocent brown eyes. _

_Then everything turned black._

_The news of the thief spread. Rumors spoke of Alberto Albani, the successful weapon dealer, who had been robbed of a hand gun. The other valuables were left untouched._

_Many became concerned, because if a man that had one of the best security system that money in Switzerland, then so could they._

_Alberto was questioned by several in the underground world on who the perpetrator was, because surely the man had left some evidence behind or was caught on camera. Sadly, no. The only answer Alberto Albani could give was that the thief had big warm brown eyes, like a deer's._

_Of course, this was found to be amusing. Who ever heard of a burglar with deer-like eyes?_

_But those eyes are what the thief became known for after another incident a a couple of months later where the same eyes had been seen in the middle of another thievery._

_Irritation, amusement, and most importantly respect were earned for the unknown thief. He managed to steal from two semi-influential figures who had invested greatly into their security._

_Not only that but he was only glimpsed due to a sudden change in the victim's schedule on both occasions. And not from the security measures prior in place._

_The thief was branded with the misleading title "Bambi"._

_What was unknown was the thief was eleven at the time he received his new name, and was overcome with the sheer embarrassment of the name that he had worn sunglasses for a month, before he got rid of them because they interfered with his sight at night._

_Tsunayoshi is still mortified that he was named after a deer from a child's film. But he has gotten used enough to the name, so that his flaming blush doesn't appear at any mention of "Bambi". He still avoided the Disney film with his life since his nickname._

* * *

Tsuna shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts in his head. _No matter how much I try I can't forget that embarrassing name…_.

He released a pent up sigh. _I have a feeling I'm going to do a lot of that._

Brown eyes looked out the window of his taxi. Namimori, Japan.

It was… unexpectedly small. Well, for a city. He was used to bustling cities that never seemed to sleep. Here, it was pleasant. The people were friendly and the the air was fresh. Such an unlikely place for Tsuna to go.

If he had the choice of staying off the grid he'd usually pick crowded areas or a small unknown village that wasn't on any map.

Sometimes, he even stayed in the wilderness. Bad memories.

The villages he stayed at actually welcomed him in, despite being purposely isolated from the rest of the world. He has yet to meet anyone who could resist his kicked puppy look; even if they had no idea what he was saying… or who he was for that matter.

Back to the topic at hand.

Tsuna landed in Namimori Airport, and was currently on his way to a hotel in a taxi. He had been to Japan before, but only the bigger cities or rural estates for business, so it was weird being in a city that had normal standards.

However, his new job was definitely abnormal.

He thought back to the phone call he received in Italy...

* * *

_Once the man had declared he was Vongola, Tsuna was stuck in a permanent loop of shock. His jaw unhinged then closed, then fell again only to close once more. This repeated for a minute or so until the Vongola stopped his repeat function, "The job I would like you to do isn't one that would be typically ask of someone outside the Vongola."_

_Tsuna sat down on the floor in case his legs decided to give out. Natsu came over and snuggled into his lap. "Please elaborate Signor… uh?"_

"_Timoteo." The voice-er Timoteo filled in. _

_Tsuna's jaw fell… again. Timoteo, as in the Vongola Nono?! Most would assume he was an imposter, but everyone, even those with mush for a brain, knew better than to impersonate the Vongola Nono. Hell, even pretending to be even a lowly subordinate could end badly with the Vongola._

"_Ah, Signor Bambi, why do I have the feeling as if you are in a state of shock?" a chuckle, "I'm sure my feeling must be wrong."_

_Tsuna flushed. Was he that predictable that even a stranger read his emotions over the phone?_

"_Uh-um, I, uh- I mean, what would the job be, uh Signor Timoteo-Nono-Vongola-sir?" Tsuna face palmed. Nono-Vongola-sir? Where did that come from?! Take a deep breath Tsuna, and hope you don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have._

_He took a reassuring intake of air. I'm was only talking to the Godfather. No need to be worried. He's just able to have practically the entire world go after your head if you anger him. Stress and fear began to build up, ready to explode._

"_Hahaha!" Soft laughter filled the line. And oddly, Tsuna felt himself calm instead of humiliated at the kind tone._

"_No need to be nervous my dear boy!" _

_Boy…_

_WAIT!_

_Wait, did he just call me a boy? _

_Well, that confirms my suspicion on being watched. More laughter rang out. "What I want you to do is to steal the Vongola Sky Ring."_

"_Eh?!" He wants me to steal his own ring? No way, I must of misheard! Unless he's insane from old age… but still!_

_The Vongola Nono's voice became a little strained, "What I mean to say is that I want you to steal it back, Bambi." Tsuna felt himself frown. You'd have to be suicidal to steal from the Vongola, even he avoided any jobs concerning them._

_The Vongola Boss Ring was invaluable. It was passed down to those of their bloodline since the creation of their Famiglia. It wasn't something you could sell, it was virtually priceless. And outside the blood, the ring was just another ring. Questions ran through his head._

_How did they steal it? Why would they even do that? WHO would even do that?! When did this-?_

"_Please one question at a time Bambi." Nono interrupted._

_Whoops, did I say that out loud?_

"_Yes, you did Bambi," Vongola Nono replied. Tsuna slapped his hand over his mouth. He really needs to get over that habit._

_Nono began talking again, "To answer your questions I would need your confirmation that you will get the ring back to me."_

_Did he even have a choice? Refusing the Vongola is the equivalent to a death sentence. Not necessarily by the Vongola but by their allies. They'd tear him apart if they knew he refused the Vongola out of respect._

_Removing his hand, Tsuna spoke, "I will do it."_

"_I'm glad you agreed Bambi. Thank you. I can't tell you this information over the phone, but I have a man who will be able to give it to you when you meet him. His name is Reborn."_

_Tsuna nodded, knowing that the Vongola Nono couldn't see. Reborn was known as the world's greatest hit man, and the Ninth's most trusted assassin; it was only logical that he would be filled in with the details too. "I see, where am I to go meet up with this man?"_

_The brunet swore he heard the Vongola Nono smiling through the phone._

"_Namimori, Japan."_

* * *

And that was how he ended up on a one-way flight to Japan. It was here, in a taxi driving him to the closest hotel that Tsuna realized something important. Where in Namimori was he supposed to find Reborn? He felt dread fill his being at another realization.

Meeting up with Reborn for the information would mean personally getting it from him, as in face to face. It was likely that the Vongola and Reborn knew what he looked like, but this was Reborn.

He wasn't called the world's greatest hit man for nothing; the man earned the title.

It also didn't help that he had heard rather credible rumors that the man was trigger happy, and possibly extremely sadistic.

Why was Reborn even in Japan anyway? Other rumors about what happened to people that questioned Reborn filled his mind. A shiver ran down his spine. _Never mind, I don't even want to know._

"We're here." The driver stated pulling to the side. Tsuna payed and thanked the driver. He got out and entered the hotel.

The woman at the front desk gave him the card to his room. Tsuna flung the door open and tossed his duffle bag into the room. He turned on the lights and shut the door behind him.

His eyes felt heavy and he collapsed on the bed with a light thud. Jet leg always hit him hard. _I'll just look for Reborn tomorrow._

"Chaos, Bambi." A smooth voice rang next to him. Doe-like eyes opened. There, laying next to him was a man clad in suit and bearing a fedora. It was Reborn, and his sharp black eyes were evaluating the one before him.

Tsuna reacted in the worst way possible for the both of them. It was later agreed upon to never mention their first meeting again.

* * *

Reborn laid on the hotel bed. Namimori didn't have five-star hotels, but this would do for now. He placed his hand over his chest to confirm the contents were still hidden away. He was currently annoyed… and a bit curious.

He was annoyed because he had to work with this guy. The number one hit man worked solo, not in a group that would only weigh him and his high caliber skills down.

Bambi, that was the only name he could connect for sure to the male and it was only a nickname. Countless hours were spent scouring for information on the man, but nothing. The only names that he was able to find were on cards the man would use, but they were all fake or stolen identities. There was no face, no name, or place to narrow the search down.

Then his former idiot student happened to mention that he had requested Bambi's help with an email that was connected to the man. Turns out that Bambi changes his email address constantly, and Dino had been lucky enough to overhear the right person for the past one. It made him want to strangle someone from pent up irritation.

But he didn't, because the world's greatest hit man doesn't lose his temper.

He would get the information on Bambi for his records with this mission. Nono was far too trusting of the thief, but for all he knows, Bambi could've been the one who stole the ring.

There was no way he's going to willingly give the papers over until Bambi was rid of all suspicion of being the burglar they were looking for.

A smirk formed on his lips. He might as well have some fun with the thief either way.

The door clicked open. Reborn froze. He never even heard Bambi coming down the hall, only when he entered the room did he make any noise, but Bambi's steps and breath were near silent.

The man collapsed on the bed beside Reborn. _Obviously tired from the flight,_ he concluded. Reborn took the rare opportunity to examine the man- no child in front of him.

As a reference, Nono had shown him a picture of Bambi, but it wasn't clear enough for him to tell what he looked like up close. Just a mane of brown hair and a black slacks and a dress shirt with a white tie. He's certain that Nono had a better picture, but most likely thought it more amusing to give him that one instead to mess with him.

Now he knew why. His boss wanted to catch him by surprise.

Bambi, one of the best thieves known, was just a child. The boy didn't look more than 15. Reborn almost felt like laughing.

He never even considered the possibility that _the_ Bambi was a child. He assumed that Bambi was just a cunning man with big eyes.

The boy was wearing an inconspicuous dark green and white hoodie, plain jeans, and faded blue t-shirt that would allow him to blend easily in with a crowd.

Bambi opened his mouth. Reborn waited for him to speak.

But what happened next was something Reborn hadn't been expecting. It was pretty hard to catch him, the world's greatest hit man off guard.

Out of Bambi's mouth came out a shrill, but clear voice.

"HIEE!"

Reborn jumped from surprise. _Jumped_.

Reborn doesn't jump from surprise, but here he was doing just that.

In his defense, any would do that if Bambi, the famous silent and secretive thief just screamed like a girl.

Bambi's left hand shot up over his own mouth, while the other formed a fist and shot out at Reborn's face. If Bambi had caught him at any other time, Bambi's fist would've been swiftly caught, twisted, and broken in a matter of seconds.

The fist collided with enough force with Reborn's left cheek to cause him to fall off the bed.

Reborn's eyes were wide from shock, then twitched and narrowed dangerously.

Today really wasn't his day.

* * *

Tsuna stopped himself from cowering in front of Reborn to pick up what has left of his dignity as a man.

He had just shrieked like a girl in front of the hit man, and then punched him. It was on reflex, and the massive killing intent directed at him was the result.

He should have written his will when he had the chance.

* * *

** Ahahaha! Poor Tsuna! The things are, I really forgot that when I first read this story, Reborn was in his adult form, not the cursed one. So when I was about to check and re-read again chapter two, I almost got confused! Well, usually I read the story once and rarely read it again, since I just scroll down the page and read the summaries. Totally my fault.**

** By the way, the first chapter's title isn't 'A Request' but the story's title! I accidentally deleted it while I was adjusting the chapter! I'm really careless, urgh!**

** I manage to adopt another story from Psycho-Pass fandom! Hoho, now really to get these two done! Also, I got some ideas for my own KHR stories. At least I'm not as sadistic as AK *AVOIDING FLYING KNIVES* but I'm not surprise if my stories had some of her elements. Sorry AK *JUMPING FROM FALLEN ROCKS***

** Thank you for your support. Until next chapter! –Yuri Warren.**


	3. Threats and Information

**Peripeteia**

A fanfiction by Yuri Warren

**Disclaimer:**

1) Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime.

2) Peripeteia belongs to The Cloud's Essence with permission for adoption.

**Summary:** Tsuna was a well-known thief. And after another work-filled day, the most influential mafia Famiglia requested his assistance. Story adopted from The Cloud's Essence.

**Author's Note: **Got a bit fight with my mother…currently very unhappy.

Thank you to everyone who following, reviewing and favouring this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 03:** Threats and Information

* * *

Tsuna watched as Reborn took a calming breath and the pressure alleviated a little. "Now tell me Bambi, what just happened."

Tsuna was confused, didn't Reborn know already? "What just... happened?"

Reborn sat down in one of the hotel chairs. A light bruise was already blooming his cheek.

_Please let it be gone before he looks in the mirror_, Tsuna hoped, but he already knew it would be there for a while. He could punch pretty hard.

Reborn drank from an cup – Tsuna wondered if where it came from – and clarified, "Yes, what just happened."

"Um, I accidentally," he cringed, "punched you?" _Please don't mention the shriek. Please don't mention the-._

"Wrong." Reborn stated calmly. _Wrong? How is that wrong? _"Nothing happened. You came in, I greeted you, and that was it; right?" The same glare appeared again, but was gone when Tsuna nodded rapidly.

He got the message. Reborn wouldn't mention his screaming, and he wouldn't mention the punch. If anyone ever found out either, it'd become the joke of the year. The embarrassing meeting could potentially follow them throughout their careers. They'd be the laughing stocks in the criminal world: _Bambi shrieks like a girl_ or _Reborn punched by a shrieking Bamb_i. Yep, it didn't fair well for either of them.

Reborn continued to drink from the same cup. Tsuna had a feeling the beverage was what was keeping him from snapping. _Lucky me._

Tsuna bowed his head towards Reborn in a attempt to restart their introductions, "It's nice to meet you, Reborn."

Reborn reciprocated with a simple tilt of his fedora, "We'll see, Bambi." An awkward silence stretched on. Tsuna shifted uneasily on the bed, no longer tired from the earlier commotion that was agreed never happened. That made no sense, did it?

Tsuna stared harder at Reborn and realized something. He was the only one suffering from nerves, while Reborn was acting like he owned the place. Deciding to not delay, and get the man to leave as soon as possible, Tsuna broke the silence.

"Vongola Nono said I was to receive the information from you." Tsuna said all nervousness surrounding him gone.

Reborn raised his eyebrow at the sudden change. The kid may be bi-polar, but he'll leave that up for later speculation.

Reborn simply replied, "Yes, I have it."

"May I have it?" he asked unsure.

The hit man's lips grew into a devilish smirk. "No."

Tsuna felt his irritation rising. "What do you mean no?" the brunet ground out. He hated it when people messed with him.

The black-haired man sighed exasperatedly, as if the answer was obvious, "You don't expect me to give out information for free, do you? I'll be kind and charge you 50-50. You answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

_I needed the information to complete the job._ Blood drained from his face._ If I don't complete the job, the Vongola would become angry. When the Vongola is angry, bad things. I don't want to die yet, or worse... ._

"I wouldn't think you would." Reborn said. Tsuna stared at Reborn shocked. _Did I talk out loud again?_

Reborn grinned, "No, you're face is just easy to read." Tsuna frowned at this. That's bad, good thieves aren't supposed to be easy to read. Does that make him a bad thief? He discarded the thought instantly, what does it matter anyway? He's still a criminal.

A folded paper was placed on the bed. Tsuna looked up.

"Directions," Reborn grunted, nodding towards the paper, "Go there tomorrow."

Tsuna continued to frown. Usually he was aware when people were close to him. Being distracted in front of a hit man is definitely not good. Especially one you just punched.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn's cheek, and to his horror the bruise was bigger and darker than before.

The hit man was waiting for an answer. Unable to trust his voice at the moment, Tsuna nodded.

Reborn grunted and walked out. The door shut with a soft click. Tsuna's shoulders relaxed and the brunet collapsed on the bed. Finally, Reborn was gone. The hit man's presence was discomforting, to say the least.

He'll have to try his best to answer the questions without giving too much information. Maybe it didn't matter one way or the other, the Vongola wouldn't give out his information easily. They were one of the few trustworthy criminal organizations.

The teenager crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Bambi slid into the seat across from me. He was in casual clothing again, but this time a white t-shirt and tan shorts. Reborn found himself wondering if the kid really was dressing to blend in or had cheap tastes. A smiling waiter approached them.

"Welcome to Takesushi, what would you like?" The boy greeted. Reborn noted it was most likely Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's son: Yamamoto Takeshi. His cousin talked about the boy constantly.

Bambi smiled at the boy, "I'll have the nigiri special please."

_So Bambi could speak Japanese fluently? He doesn't even have an accent._

"Tekka Maki," Reborn told the grinning Yamamoto.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that." Yamamoto left with the menus. Reborn and Tsuna sat in silence until Yamamoto came back with their order. They started eating.

He switched to Italian, "A name." Tsuna looked up and Reborn nearly pinched the bridge of his nose. Did he have to explain everything to this kid?

"Your name, and you'll get one question"

A smile was forced on Bambi's face and it looked like he was struggling with something, "Bambi."

Reborn crossed his arms, "Your real name or nothing."

Bambi sat back and thought for a while, "Tsuna."

"What kind of name is Tuna?" he criticized. Did Bambi really think he would fall for Tuna?

Bambi's eye twitched, "Tsu-na. Tsu not tu."

"What about last name?" Reborn asked _Tsuna_. Tsuna finished nibbled on a shrimp nigiri.

"None. I answered your question, so it's your turn. How did it happen?" He said sharply.

Reborn scowled. As if he'd believe that, but Tsuna had answered the question. "The ring was being transported to the heir. It was stolen before it reached him." Reborn took another bite, then said his next question as a statement, "Birth place."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Earth."

A glare was directed at him. "Don't get smart with me, kid. You know what I mean."

"Italy." He replied and continued to eat.

"I need more specifics than that. A city or a town." Reborn said. Leon crawled down from his hat onto the table. The green chameleon nibbled on rice that had fell out of the roll.

Tsuna stared at the chameleon for a while, making no indication he had heard. Reborn couldn't tell what the child was thinking, which was weird. He had been so easy to read before.

He poked at his food, "I don't know. I moved around a lot when I was little. I didn't stay in one place very long."

So apparently Tsuna doesn't have a last name, and he doesn't know where he was born? Even if he was an orphan, they usually can tell the children that information. He may be a street rat, that would make his occupation make sense. But that would only make it harder to find information of his past. It was likely why he couldn't find a name or face, even with prints. The kid wouldn't be in the system.

Reborn was about to inquire about this when he heard a familiar laughter.

"Reborn! What are you doing here in Japan? I thought you were on a business trip in America?" A man spoke in Japanese, and laughed. Reborn turned and stared at him: Asari.

He didn't think Asari was going to be visiting his uncle and cousin today.

"Aren't you supposed to be in high school?" Reborn asked pointedly. Asari should learn how to read the mood.

Asari smiled – Reborn noticed the similarities between the two cousins, "It's Sunday, Reborn."

"Ah, Asari! How've you been?" Yamamoto asked pleasantly surprised by the visit. The middle schooler hugged his cousin.

"I've been doing wonderfully, Takeshi-kun. Have you been well?" Asari responded just as cheerfully.

"Haha, of course," Takeshi gestured to Reborn and Tsuna, "Are they friends of yours?"

Asari laughed, "No. Reborn," he gestured towards the said man, "is just an acquaintance." Asari looked thoughtfully at Tsuna, "And I believe he is Reborn's friend, um...?"

Tsuna looked up waved his hands in front of him, "Oh no, you're mistaken. I'm just visiting, and I happened to get lost. Reborn-san here was kind enough to give me directions, so I'm treating him lunch for his kindness." He rubbed the back of his sheepishly and offered a slight bow of his head, "I'm Tanaka Mamoru. Nice to meet you, um, Azari-san I believe?"

It was delivered perfectly. Reborn himself would've believed it if he hadn't known better. He narrowed his eyes. So the kid was good at lying, but for some reason he felt Tsuna hadn't lied to him yet. It was odd considering the answers he had received. He'll listen to his gut for now, until he was able to check the facts.

Asari looked surprised, then his smile was back on full blast, "No, it's _Asari_. I didn't know Reborn was that kind. I guess everyone has good in them."

The idiot eyes wandered towards Reborn, and widened again. "What?" Reborn nearly spat.

Asari hesitated, "U-uh, wel-ll, I was j-just wonde-dering, where that b-bruise came f-from? Hahaha... ."

Reborn glared at Asari. He took a step back. Sweat ran down the side of his face. "N-no. Not at all Reborn. You can just be a bit stubborn sometimes." He laughed nervously and glanced at his wrist, "Well, I have to go. See you later Takeshi-kun, Reborn, Tanaka-san."

"Ah! Bye then, Asari! Stop by whenever!" Yamamoto shouted at the retreating figure and then went back to serve other customers.

Tsuna snorted, "He didn't even have a watch, but I'm guessing he must have been in a hurry to get away from you."

Reborn let out a soft chuckle. Who was he one to deny? He loved intimidating people. "Of course, I'm the greatest hit man in the world. It's his survival instincts kicking in for once." _I'm honestly amazed that Asari even has any. The man usually has no sense of self-preservation usually._

Takeshi appeared at their table again. He handed Tsuna the check, "Here you go, Tanaka-san!"

Tsuna nodded and gave him a debit card. He signed his 'name' on the check and waited for Yamamoto to return. Reborn looked at the check, and wasn't surprised to see 'Tanaka Mamoru' written in perfect kanji, like he had signed that name his entire life.

He didn't need to check any database to know that identity would check out fine. The kid obviously knew what he was doing.

Yamamoto gave Tsuna 'his' card back and told them 'Have a nice day. Please come back soon.'

* * *

"So Tanaka Mamoru?" Reborn asked when they walked into a park. Tsuna scratched his check.

"Insurance?" He offered. Reborn shook his head. The kid was weird. One moment he was hesitant, and then he was suddenly confident.

Tsuna was unsure of where they were going, so he asked. Reborn replied with a flippant, "No where."

"So who did it?" Reborn stopped, causing Tsuna to run into his back.

"Bambi," Tsuna frowned at the name, wasn't Reborn calling him Tsuna now? It was nice actually, he hadn't been called his real name in years. "I'll make this clear. I don't trust you. I've never liked thieves, and I don't like you. But if you ever give away any information you learn on this job: relations, names, places, whatever. I'll make sure to kill you in the worst way possible personally."

Chills ran down Tsuna's spine, "O-okay." He never thought of that, and he'd never do it. Tsuna never disclosed information from his jobs or clients. Not that any asked before, because of the omertà.

But he understood why Reborn explicitly told him. It wasn't often deals like this got this personal. However, now he'll try to be on the opposite side of the globe at all times from Reborn once this is over.

Reborn successfully scared the shit out of him. Not literally; that'd be disgusting.

"Good. And you will answer my questions first, then you can ask yours. Not the other way around." The hit man stated, "How long have you been stealing from the big guys?"

Tsuna blinked. That question was unexpected. He thought Reborn was going to continue asking about his personal life: Family, friends, age, et cetera. Maybe even schools and where he's lived. "Since I was nine."

"How old are you now?" Reborn asked, but he was clearly impressed. Nine was unbelievable age someone would even think of stealing from the rich and influential.

"That's another question Reborn," Tsuna said accusingly at Reborn, "You're cheating."

Reborn looked at Tsuna oddly, "This isn't a game, so I can't cheat." Tsuna pouted. "Fine, shoot." No, he wasn't defeated by the pout. He didn't fall for such tricks; he was Reborn.

"Who did it?" the doe-eyed male asked.

They continued walking down the empty street. "We don't know for sure. The Vongola subordinates who were transporting the ring were killed. Right now, there are only suspicions. The Gesso Famiglia is one. Along with Xanxus."

"But isn't Xanxus the Nono's son?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn watched Tsuna try to make sense of it. He decided he'll help him out this once, "He wants to inherit instead of Enrico. He's shown himself as a potential threat, so he's first on the list. Unfortunately, we can't just accuse him because of his position; it would cause a controversy."

"Oh," Tsuna breathed.

"That costs you another answer."

The boy looked confused, then realization dawned on him. He had received an extra answer, thus the price was an answer from himself.

"So how old are you?" Reborn repeated his earlier question.

Tsuna shrugged, it didn't really matter on this one. "Fourteen."

The fedora-bearing man broke into a fit of coughs. Tsuna was about to ask him if he was all right, but Reborn's fit ended and he stared incredulously at Tsuna. "So that would mean you've only been in the business for five years? You're really only a kid! Barely a teenager."

"H-hey!" Tsuna started loudly, "I'm almost fifteen, you know?! I'm not a kid, so please stop addressing me as one."

Reborn snorted, "I just realized that Bambi suits you perfectly. You were a just a _Bambino_ when you started." Red rose to Tsuna's cheek. Out of anger or embarrassment, Reborn had no clue.

He went on, "You are a kid. Also, you're short for your age." Tsuna's face fell. It wasn't his fault he had yet to reach his growth spurt. Reborn's taunting smirk wasn't helping his mood either.

They walked in silence once again down a new street. "S-so...," sniffed Tsuna. He hated being called small. And he might be a _little_ insecure about his height.

A glare was shot at Tsuna. "Don't stutter. It's irritating." Tsuna held in a shriek.

He took a breath and started over, "So... all I have to do is find out if Xanxus or the Gesso Famiglia stole the ring and retrieve it?"

Reborn shoved his hands into his pockets. "And everything will be rainbows and sunshine. Yeah, no. It's not that simple, kid. Xanxus has taken over the Varia, I'm sure I don't need to elaborate about them. You've probably heard the stories. They're all true in case you doubt them." Reborn stared intently at a tree, "The Gesso? They've become a problem recently. Have been rising steadily, and have no intention of allying themselves with the Vongola."

That was news to Tsuna. The Vongola was in a precarious position. If they weren't careful, they could be attacked from both the outside and inside.

Reborn continued, "The purpose for you coming to Japan is because the Gesso are rumored to be located here. Apparently they have been sighted here recently, which is especially unnerving."

Tsuna furrowed his brows. 'Especially unnerving'? Maybe Reborn knows more people than Asari here. They must be important to him. Family and, or friends.

His eyes became glassy temporarily, _family and friends, huh...?_

"So what am I going to be doing if I can't just get in and out?" Tsuna asked.

"No," Reborn answered slowly, "you'll be doing just that, but I'm going to be doing my own negotiations of my own. The Gesso's security rivals even Vongola's. You just have to be careful, and if you're caught Vongola won't back you up. They don't want war, so that's why they hired you and me. My loyalties may lie with them, but I'm not part of the Vongola. We're outside of the family, so the blame can't be put on them."

Reborn looked at Tsuna with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'll give you that answer for free right now, but I'll collect the debt later."

Tsuna sweat dropped, that doesn't make a difference. "So what am I going to do?"

"Gather as much information on the Gesso's presence here, and present it to me tomorrow evening. If they don't have it, we move on to Xanxus. If they do, you'll start the hard part."

* * *

** Sorry for the late update, need to do something important. The next update will be later like this, please bear with it. I'm very unhappy right now….**

** Thank you for your support. Until next chapter –Yuri Warren.**


	4. Sneaking Out

**Peripeteia**

A fanfiction by Yuri Warren

**Disclaimer:**

1) Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime.

2) Peripeteia belongs to The Cloud's Essence with permission for adoption.

**Summary:** Tsuna was a well-known thief. And after another work-filled day, the most influential mafia Famiglia requested his assistance. Story adopted from The Cloud's Essence.

**Author's Note: **After the last chapter, suddenly I lost all of my motivation and I couldn't even manage to open my computer and do some writings! After I lost my job interview, I became very depress and wondered if it because of my lack of soft skills, which I doubt. Athough I did hear that the place I had the interview mostly the staffs loved to pick up their new workers through cronism and nepotism.

I wish I didn't go for the interview if I knew these people were the types like that!

Thank you to everyone who following, reviewing and favouring this story, I really appreciate it.

**The Crossover Addict:** Thank you for your beautiful review and I'm sorry for unable to reply to you review. I don't know how long I can mke or post the stories because ometimes, one chapter can be done more than a month! With my current situation the length of making and posting the stories might be longer than before. Thnk you very much for reading this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 04:** Sneaking Out

* * *

Tsuna groaned. He wasn't good at hacking, so he decided not to take the risk. Since he couldn't get into the Gesso Famiglia's data bases, he had to settle for more conventional ways.

He had to collect debt.

Of course, the brunet didn't just ask, "Would you hack into the Gesso for me, to find the Vongola ring?" No, Reborn would carry through with his threat if he did that.

It would be nice to look forward to a future that includes him.

His only choice of capable indebted was an information broker in Spain, who he had helped out by providing an alibi. The man was a criminal, true, but he was on death row for something he never did.

People didn't like security risks, and the man had enough blackmail on him to be considered one.

His name was Eduardo Bustos, and he was a relatively righteous guy. But he was just born into the business.

Tsuna fabricated some receipts and camera footage that he was in a different country at the time of the accused crime. The collected 'evidence' was left on the steps to the court with 'Bambi' elegantly signed. It was first time Tsuna willingly used the name; his morals overrode embarrassment.

Even if it was a crime to use a false testimony in court, but no one needed to know that.

The man literally owed Tsuna his life.

After rapid emails back and forth, Eduardo finally gave him all the information he had on the Gesso.

The worst part though, there was no evidence the Gesso did it, nor was there evidence they didn't. Bostos had wrote in the last email that he'll get his hands on the information Bambi needed.

With a sigh, Tsuna erased as much of his internet trail as he could. Then he got into bed. Maybe, he should take the chance and try to hack into their databases tomorrow?

Nah, the risk is too high. He'll wait to see if Bostos will get it all done by tomorrow. It should still be daylight in Europe.

Tsuna snuggled deeper into the covers. He couldn't help but think this job was more trouble than it's worth. He rarely ever had to rely on other people for his jobs.

It was... unnerving for his identity to be known. Tsuna was exposed. It contradicted his entire lifestyle of obscurity and deception.

It made him feel helpless, and Tsuna never liked that feeling; no one does.

Pushing his insecurities away, Tsuna drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep in the quiet hotel room.

But right before unconsciousness filled him, a familiar emptiness surfaced:

Loneliness.

* * *

The first thing Tsuna did when he woke up was check his email. One unread mail from Bostos.

Only bad thing, which he realized last night was that he never asked Reborn when the ring had been stolen, or where for that matter, but he narrowed the time range it was stolen within to a month, so that's what he had Bostos look into: where the Gesso were and what they were doing in the past month.

_Gah, too many words._ The file Tsuna had to read was huge. It was pretty much a detailed account of their activities, since he was unable to narrow down the search further. Why did mafia famiglias do so much in the span of one month? It was equal to a years worth of accomplishes by an extremely busy business. He wanted so badly to cry in a corner and avoid the work, but alas, his job doesn't work that way.

_Why do I have to be so bad at everything else? I could've been a regular business man, or- or a dishwasher!_ Tsuna hung his head, _Why is it much easier to break the law than to abide it for me? _He let out a small submissive sigh, _I better start._

Brown eyes glanced at the disgustingly large file. _Ugh, and the it ranges from the higher-ups to people subordinates came in contact with._

He'd have to make due with it, and hope it was worth the read. Let him rephrase that, it better be worth the read. And hopefully, Reborn would be help him go through the file later too if he doesn't finish, which most likely will happen.

For now though, Tsuna printed the papers and started skimming. Every now and then a sentence or section would be highlighted in orange.

Like the relocation of the main headquarters from France to Japan, and the famiglias they've come into contact with. Especially the Giglo Nero who were known for their neutrality and being benevolent.

* * *

Reborn was quiet as he scanned the documents. They were currently at Takesushi again. It was the only restaurant that meet Reborn's standard on food quality in Namimori.

"Here." Reborn stated underling the section with a pen he was talking about. Brown eyes scanned the papers. The section that was underlined was a visit the Gesso had paid in Italy two weeks ago for a mafia event. It was a simple tournament for mobs from all around to show off their power.

That specific tournament was open for all criminals, even those outside of alliances. The Vongola was one family that would often let their subordinates or higher-ups to attend; it demonstrated their own power to any who may be foolish enough to try to attack them.

The Vonogola would also send some of the CEDEF and Varia too.

"The Gesso stayed longer than necessary. I wasn't aware they hadn't already left; I assume Nono wasn't either."

_The Vongola had even checked to see that any potential enemies were out of the vicinity. How did they manage to fool Vongola spies?_

"At the end of the week, the Vongola sent the ring out to the selected candidate; Enrico had just gained the title of official heir." Reborn handed the files back, which Tsuna tucked away into the expensive suit he wore that day.

"Xanxus also attended, and was unaccounted for during the time."

Tsuna stared at the man for short amount time, before settling for a question. "So they're still both suspicious?"

Reborn nodded, "We're going after the Gesso then."

Tsuna objected, "But wouldn't we need to gather more-?"

"No." _He should know better than to question me,_ "My presence here has brought attention here. The Gesso would be the best to target as of now with doubt on both sides, rather than the Nono's own son. We don't have enough time to gather information that may not be there, so we're breaking into their base tonight."

Tsuna's eyes became incredulous. Reborn could practically read his thoughts at the moment, _what was the point in delaying until now?_

Reborn felt his smirk form, "I would think you would've figured that out by now Tsuna. Just think about it, we needed to make sure the suspicions were justified with facts."

Realization dawned on Tsuna's face, "Oh."

"Yeah," Reborn mocked, "'oh'." Leon transformed into an alarm clock. Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the lizard; his mouth fell open when Leon started ringing.

Reborn nearly chuckled at his reaction, but he was getting the hang of Tsuna's behavior. Most people he knew ignored, shouted at, or took in stride anything out of the ordinary."It's time to go," before school gets out, and anymore of the brats show up.

Reborn paid this Tsuyoshi and exited the building with Tsuna.

Like last time, they wandered around. Not a park now, but they were walking down a random street. Before either they went their separate way, he had informed Tsuna he'd met up with him in front of Tsuna's hotel at 11 pm, but when they started to go their separate ways _interruptions_ popped up.

They were another reason why he didn't want to do the job.

"Haha, I thought you had already left town Reborn. It's rare for you to stay so long without dropping by to say hello to everyone." Asari said. With him were a red-head and a blonde.

* * *

Tsuna lowered his head and kept on walking in his respective direction, blending into the background. He didn't want to intrude on Reborn's personal life more than necessary. His threats were scary enough now.

"Ah, Tanaka-san! I almost didn't notice you. It's nice to see you again!" Asari said. Tsuna straightened his back. He knew he had erased the majority of his presence, so a normal person wouldn't even be able to tell he was there unless they were looking at him first. Asari hadn't been looking at him until now.

Instinct was telling him that Asari wasn't normal.

A smile came onto his face, "Asari-san, it's nice to see you too. I must apologize, I get stuck in my own world sometimes, and tune everything out."

Asari looked between Reborn and Tsuna. Confusion was evident in his eyes.

The likelihood of his identity being revealed was close to zero, but his business with Reborn was pretty high chance right now.

The reason he didn't let his face become known was so he wouldn't have to change his appearance to avoid being tracked (even with the Vongola now able to). Things like that were difficult and bothersome.

Tsuna decided to interrupt Asari's observations, "I came back for some more sushi today, since it was delicious. It was a pleasant surprise to see Reborn-san there too, so we decided to enjoy another meal together."

The blonde spoke from beside Asari, "Reborn, I didn't know you were back in town. Did Father send you on another 'mission' to give his love to Mom?" Reborn snorted, but gave no reply.

Tsuna was overcome with the need to run, get far away before Reborn felt he was too high of a risk to keep alive.

He made a slight apologetic bow, "I'm sorry Asari-san, but I must make my leave now." _I like living._

The blonde's sharp eyes locked on Tsuna. He had hair similar to Tsuna, but that was all. His eyes and overall complexion were different. "And you are?"

Tsuna bowed his head towards the professional-looking teen. How can he looked so high and mighty in a school uniform? "Tanaka Mamarou," Tsuna glanced at his watch, which was set for Italian time, "I'm really sorry for my rudeness but I have to go. I was planning to enjoy the town more, before it get's too late."

"Tanaka-san, there's no need to be so formal with us. You look about our age anyway," the black-haired grinned, "We can show you around town if you want." He smiled teasingly towards the blonde, "Giotto won't bite."

Tsuna scratched his cheek, "Uh... ." _Help me Reborn,_ Tsuna hoped the man could really read minds.

The blonde teen, Giotto, was already examining Tsuna, as if sensing something wrong with him.

"Tanaka-san already said he had plans. We wouldn't want to impose, right Tanaka-san?" Tsuna swore he could've hugged Reborn at that moment; that's how happy he was.

"Yes, tonight is quite busy for me. I'm sorry that I cannot take you up on your offer." Tsuna explained. On the inside, he was praising every deity he knew of: he was spared.

"Nonsense," Giotto spoke with a soft smile, "I would love to hear how you and Reborn know each other. He's not polite to just anyone." Asari and Giotto grabbed Tsuna's arms each. They dragged him around with G shaking his head and Reborn following.

Tsuna actually never got a chance to see the town, except his hotel, a park, and Takesushi. They showed him all sorts of places in the short amount of time before sundown.

Namimori had several shrines that set apart from everything else. Their shops were small for the most part, but cozy. Some of the best views of the autumn surrounding – which were debated feverishly between them – were pointed out too.

Tsuna mostly ignored Reborn's obvious moping, and had fun.

Asari made him feel relaxed, which was a luxury for Tsuna.

The red-head, who was later revealed to be G, made Tsuna laugh with his constant scolding his two friends.

And Giotto, despite some suspicious looks from time to time, made the brunet feel accepted.

Tsuna's smiles were carefree, and he laughed a lot. A warm feeling filled his heart that hadn't been there for a while.

Reborn was lucky to know them.

* * *

Reborn was going to kill them. All three of them- or four, but that didn't change anything. The three idiots were wasting his time and spewing information from their yaps.

Now Tsuna not only knew their names, but school and connection to Reborn. Did they really have to tell him that he worked with Giotto's father, Iemitsu – they even said gave away his name! He saw the recognition in the kid's eyes. No one knew Iemitsu's last name – for obvious reasons – but his first name was still well-known.

The worst part was he couldn't act on his anger.

No scratch that, it was the frustrating smiles and laughs that Tsuna did. It looked like he was actually enjoying himself, or maybe he was acting again.

Reading Tsuna was getting harder the more Reborn spent time around him.

And now of all places, they were in a house with a 'Sawada' nameplate.

They showed Tsuna were Iemitsu lived. Granted, with the information he could've gathered from their earlier tour, Tsuna could've easily found out where he lived, but that was beside the point.

They were seated in Giotto's room snacking on cookies Nana made. Woman was too kind. He sincerely hoped that the four would turn blue from the cookies that were being shoved down their throats. Reborn made sure to glare at Tsuna from beneath his hat, and (un)fortunately the kid choked. Then G patted him on the back allowing Tsuna to swallow. Damn.

The three kept on bringing Tsuna into random conversations. They had a weird conversation about scars and other injuries.

Reborn filed away the good stuff for later dates.

Like G being sticking his hand in a hot toaster because half the toast was still in.

Or Giotto having a pot pie blow up in his face.

And of course Asari, the prize winner, who broke his leg from jump roping on a desk. Who sees a desk and thinks,_ I want to jump rope on it_?

Reborn rested his cheek on his hand, only to switch to the unbruised side. He still couldn't believe it was still there, although barely. He couldn't use a massive amount of sun flames because of the Gesso, but a little should've been enough to make it disappear. Tsuna glanced at Reborn and offered a hesitant smile, and Reborn wanted to strangle him.

Wow, Reborn blinked. Usually when he was violent it was due to his sadistic nature, but now it was because of frustration building up at a dangerously fast pace.

He needed to get ahold of himself before he really snapped.

Nana came in to pick up the cookies, "Oh, Reborn-san. You and your friend can stay in the guest room." _What_?

"T-there's no need Sawada-san," Tsuna said hurriedly, "I'm already staying at a hotel."

Nana pouted. Reborn could've groaned. It was near impossible to say no to Nana when she got like that.

"This is my way of thanking you for spending the day with my son and his friends, Tanaka-san. I just want to make sure you and Reborn feel as comfortable as possible here."

Tsuna tried to get out, "It's really okay Sawada-san."

Nana furrowed her eyebrows and insisted, "Tanaka-san, it's no problem. I love it when the mornings are more lively."

Reborn didn't even bother fighting back. He didn't like losing.

Giotto smiled. G and Asari were spending the night, despite it being a school night. They always did this.

Reborn and... Tanaka-san – for some reason he hesitated with the name, it didn't seem to fit – were also staying. They were sleeping in the guest room right now, after it had gotten late.

G and Asari themselves were sleeping soundly, but Giotto was having trouble. He stared at his alarm clock: 10:47 pm. Ugh, why couldn't he fall asleep?

He was restless. After turning over in his bed for the umpteenth time, Giotto got out. Maybe a glass of milk will be what he needed.

He went down stairs and poured himself a glass. The blonde downed it, and traveled back to his room.

"We... now... time." Giotto heard the undeniable deep voice of Reborn. They were still up?

"What if... wake... Reborn?" That was... Tanaka-san's voice. It sounded like Tanaka-san addressed Reborn, Reborn-san. He probably just missed the '-san'.

"...Tsuna... won't... ." _What was Tsuna? _Giotto edged closer to the guest room.

There were some noises of things being shifted around. He pressed his ear to the door to hear what came next. Something was up.

Giotto waited for the conversation to continue, but silence was all that met him. Had they gone to sleep? No, he didn't think so.

He opened the door enough to see through a crack, but saw the bed empty. Shocked, he entered the room. The window was left unlocked, and there was no one there.

He hurried into his room.

"G," he whispered loudly and shook his friend, "G!"

G's eyes opened. The red-head yawned, "Whad taim iz iht?" (Translated to: What time is it?")

Asari stirred and let out a questioning, "Hn?"

"They're gone. They're gone!" Giotto whispered hoarsely.

G rubbed his eyes, "Who's... gone?"

Giotto got up and opened his closet. He pulled on a jacket and threw tow spares to his friends, "Reborn-san and Tanaka-san!"

G shot up, "Wha-?"

Asari put on the jacket thrown at him, "Giotto?"

"The window," he muttered quickly, "I don't know why, but what if something happens to Tanaka-san? He's with Reborn-san of all people!"

Asari nodded gravely, "I see. We should go and find them, before Reborn does something to scare Tanaka-san."

"Let's go then," G snapped pulling the door open, "No one deserves to end up victim to Reborn."

The three rushed quietly down stairs, and slipped their shoes on.

Reborn and Tanaka-san were still visible until they turned a corner. Giotto let the others know to not get too close, or else Reborn would find them.

He didn't know why he didn't just step out and tell them to go back inside.

They followed the two at a safe distance. Giotto noticed how Reborn and Tanaka were sticking to the shadows a lot.

His observations were put on hold for the moment, when the two turned on an old road into the surrounding forest.

_Where are they going?_

G interrupted his musings and his blood turned cold, "Do you think... Reborn, since he's a hit man and all, could've been hired to kill the kid?"

_Oh god, I've just let a kid go into a forest with a killer._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I tried my best to finish this story in the first place. The next update will be later like this, please bear with it. **

**Thank you for your support. Until next chapter –Yuri Warren.**


End file.
